


Irony

by anagum



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anagum/pseuds/anagum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had the heart of a warrior, and yet every time he looked at Sakura it possessed the courage of a frightened kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

She had faced adventures beyond her wildest dreams before she learned how to deal with boys. It was destiny, after all, that she would be handed this burden at such a young age. And so she had grown stronger, fought with no rest, and faced her fears with unbelievable bravery for a girl her age, long before coping with awkward feelings.

Sakura had done things unimaginable for any average 10 year old with ease. Then why was it that talking to him was a hundred times harder? 

He had been trained in martial combat, ancient magic and movement. He had known as a child how important it was to take his mother’s words seriously as she taught him how to use a sword. Syaoran had learned well to shut up, focus and reach the goal by the time he would come to fulfill his destiny. He was a Li, after all, and their greatness had been marked through the ages.

He had found the silly Japanese girl an easy target. It was silly, really, how someone like her could have even considered meddling in such powerful magic. But time had passed, and Syaoran soon tasted the bitter flavor of defeat and humiliation; Syaoran was growing up faster than he imagined.

He had the heart of a warrior, and yet every time he looked at Sakura it possessed the courage of a frightened kitten.

Eventually, Tomoyo knew that the time would come when they would confess. She predicted Li-kun would be the first to admit it; Sakura-chan, just as innocent as she seemed, was much too naïve and dense when it came to these things. Perfect little Sakura.

She smiled and watched the irony of it all, amused. Syaoran and Sakura came from rare stock, courageous and steadfast at their best, but both utterly clueless at dealing with their emotions. 

Perhaps one day they would find the courage to embark on this new adventure waiting at their feet.


End file.
